Hotaru Aburame
Hotaru Aburame (蛍 油女, Aburame Hotaru) is a young female of the Aburame Clan. She has shown profficiency in her clans secret techniques. Appearance Hotaru has short cut brown hair and black eyes. She wears a neck high grey coar with grey shorts. She has shown to wear black goggles that cover her eyes, only shown on rare occasions. Under her normal attire, she wears a chainmail breast plate and black armguards. She has shown to carry a katana on her back. When casual, she wears yellow butterfly pins in her hair with her googles around her neck. Personality Quite shy, Hotaru usually keeps to herself. She has shown to be quite calm at most points, simply keeping to herself unless advised otherwsie by her superiors in the Interrogation Squad. While normally calm and quiet she is quite the type to force information out of her target and use brash and forceful methods. Inoichi Yamanaka, one of her superior officers noted on her callous actions as being good for getting the job done. History Invasion of Pain arc Shortly after the attack by the Paths and Konan, Hotaru strays from the Interrogation department and assists her family in fighting Konan. After an offscreen fight, only Hotaru is left standing with major wounds. She states she will defeat Konan who single handedly knocks her down. After this fight Konon is beleived to head back to the real Nagato back in the paper tree where in later time he will meet Naruto. After Pain's mass destruction of Konoha, Hotaru is seen walking away carrying the bodies of Shibi and Shino. The blast from Pain's village-wide Shinra Tensai apparently kills them but after Nagato revives the people of the village the three are shown to be sitting on a pile of rocks with Hotaru lookin up at the sky. Five Kage Summit arc After a scolding by Ibiki Morino for leaving her duties she goes back to her work, mostly by invoking a indepth interrogation on the original Amegakure ninja for any more information that she can milk out. After hours of searching, Hotaru finds images and memories within his subconcious of many familar faces including Tobi and Zetsu which appear momentarily inside the Ame ninja's mind. She brings all the information she gathered about Zetsu and Tobi and quickly reports it to Shikamaru Nara one of the few people she finds she can rely on to give this information to. Until the naming of the Fourth Great World War, Hotaru is not seen. Fourth Shinobi World War arc Learning of the War to come, Hotaru learns of Danzo's death and the events to come. She is shown handing Tsuande and unknown file which has yet to be determined. Hotaru had been sent to Kumogakure along with top specialists in her department from the other villages that are part of the alliance. She has proven to be the top Genjutsu and Interrogator amongst the villages and has proven her skill to the Raikage in person. Abilities Specialization in Poisons/Antidote's Her primary skill is the excretion and mending of poisons, deadly gases, etc. She has shown skill when manipulation the inscects within her body to disperce her unique and deadly poison known as Shiniitarubyou. She has shown to be a skilled Medicinal herb expert as well, carrying multiple forms of liquid and gas that have different attributes to poison enemies. Her favorite stated method is the implantation of a Hallucinogenic herbs to implement stronger Genjutsu onto her target. Her skills in poisons comes with her skill of Antidotes as well, having cures for reach one of her poisons on her at all times. Genjutsu User Not neccisarily reffered to as a Genjutsu Expert, her skills rely soely on her ability to transmit her chakra through small nano-sized bugs into her targets brain, amplyifying her Genjutsu to make it much more potent. Her natural talent in manipulation of Hallucinogenic's also allows her to trance her target into falling into the Genjutsu more than normal. She has shown to use her Genjutsu to perform burtal and horrid Interrogation methods onto her target. Interrogation Expert Her primary skill has shown to be the ability to manipulate any target into revealing information she wants. While she openly appears shy and quiet her true colors are revealed during interrogations. She can easily use multiple forms of manipulation to get her targets to talk, ranging from rare poisons -- to brutal use of weaponry. All in all, she has been noted as callous and quite fearsome by Inoichi Yamanaka. Trivia * She was created due to the lack of Aburame clan members on the wikia, and I have grown interest in her. Hoepfully the expansion of her article will be done soon